Swings have long been a source of amusement and in the prior art many varieties can be found. They may be operated manually or by a separate power source and they may be constructed from a variety of materials including metal, plastics, or natural fibers.
The large number of swings are primarily designed for amusement and relaxation, both for children and adults. Swings are found on patios, porches, in yards or other such areas. Additionally, there are many known amusement park rides which feature swing devices.
The only prior art known to the applicant to be even vaguely similar to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,745 to Billy G. Pugh for a personnel or cargo net. This patent discloses a cushioned base or load supporting platform, a series of vertical cords extending between the load supporting platform and a pick-up ring, and an upper spreader ring which holds the upper portions of the cords apart. It is used for hoisting cargo or personnel by crane from ship to ship or ship to platform. The webbed sidewalls form a net extending substantially around the load supporting base to protect cargo or personnel from falling.
The present invention is directed to a decorative macrame swing which, in a preferred embodiment, includes a plurality of knotted lengths of hemp or jute rope. Constructed to be suspended from a stationary support, the swing includes a canopy and support straps formed of macrame knots and extending between the support ring and a padded seat which will accommodate at least one person. The canopy and side straps are looped around the upper support ring which itself functions to support and form the main body of the swing and as a spreader ring to provide headroom for the occupant.
The materials required to construct the swing may be prepackaged for handcrafting by a consumer at a cost considerably less than that required for purchase of the finished swing. The availability of the swing in kit form will appeal to those individuals who enjoy the art of macrame as a relaxing hobby. In the preferred embodiment, the swing is constructed of natural hemp or jute fiber ropes so that its finished state will also appeal to those individuals who are interested in a return to increased use of natural products in the decor of their homes. The hemp or jute is a natural complement to the plants and greenery found on patios, in Florida rooms or other like places where such a swing would generally be used.